


Finding Similarities

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [37]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a movie night, Arthur finds some characters that bear passing similarities to the people in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> This is some hardcore fluff, guys. Vanmoriel offered up a prompt wherein the boys watched a movie and Arthur started making comparisons, and it made me happy, so it happened. Enjoy this silly little thing!

Martin dimmed the lights and Arthur cooked the popcorn, as they had done for many movie nights before. Martin was always in charge of ambiance, and Arthur was in charge of snacks. It was a tradition that began shortly after they began dating and would continue for the rest of their lives. This particular movie night was about six years after their wedding, on a lovely day off for the pair of them.

Eventually, they were on the sofa, covered in blankets and illuminated only by the growing television screen. The bowl of popcorn rested between them, and Charlie sat politely at Martin's feet waiting for a snack of some sort.

"Ready?" Arthur asked, finger poised over the Play button of the remote.

"When you are."

The dialogue was familiar and constant, a murmured echo from that first movie night. The equally familiar strains of the opening theme spun from the speakers and washed over them. Though they liked to try new films quite often, they always, always came back to this. It wasn't tradition or playing favourites or anything. Neither was even particularly fond of the film, though they _did_ like it. Well, to be honest, Martin liked it. Arthur _loved_ it.

They watched it so often because of Arthur's unadulterated love of the film, and Martin was always happy to make his husband happy.

It didn't matter that they'd watched it dozens, perhaps hundreds of times before, Arthur still jumped at every scene with a surprise and snuggled closer to his beloved pilot. Eventually, Charlie decided that she was tired of the floor and promptly hopped up to curl up on Arthur's lap.

"Doesn't Charlie just make you think of Toothless?" he asked, scratching just behind her ears.

"Are you saying our cat is like a dragon?"

"No, not all—the dragon is like a cat."

A bit later, Arthur's voice came again, soft over the sound of battling kids and dragons.

"Mum is a bit like Astrid, isn't she?"

"In that she's vaguely terrifying and competent?"

"Skip, Mum isn't scary."

"Really, Arthur?"

"Well, I suppose she _is_ a bit."

And then again after Martin returned from the kitchen with a towel to clean up the lemonade he'd spilled when Arthur jumped at a particularly unsurprising scene that still surprised him nonetheless.

"Douglas is like Snotlout, I think."

Martin snorted and agreed heartily.

The next comparison came during the major battle sequence that Martin loved best. Arthur was much fonder of the sweet compilation of Hiccup and Toothless bonding.

"Which one do you think I'm like, Skip?"

"Hmm, I'd have to say Fishlegs. You're certainly as good at trivia as he is."

"Oh, Brilliant!"

Finally, as they were getting into bed, the soft hum of a summer night brushing through the open window, Arthur let loose with the final comparison.

"You're like Hiccup," he said sleepily, tucking his face into the hollow space between Martin's neck and shoulder. His breath was warm and light on his skin.

"Am I?" Martin asked, raising an eyebrow that Arthur couldn't even see.

"Yeah. You're smart and determined and wonderful."

He just smiled and tightened his arms a bit more around his husband. Arthur found bits of Martin in nearly every film they watched, and he was almost always the hero in Arthur's eyes. The only less-than-favourable comparison had been made while they were watching their way through _Red Dwarf_ with the rest of the crew. Douglas had compared him to Rimmer, and Arthur had agreed, though cautiously.

Yes, it was much better to be a one-legged dragon-riding Viking than Arnold Rimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Surely I'm not the only one who's watched _Red Dwarf_ and found obvious similarities between Martin and Rimmer! I got Rimmer feels because of it, actually.


End file.
